elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
M'aiq der Lügner (Skyrim)
M'aiq der Lügner ist ein Khajiit in . Beschreibung Er kann zufällig auf den Straßen Himmelsrands angetroffen werden, sobald man die Quest Entfesselt abgeschlossen hat. M'aiq ist ein Easter Egg und durchbricht mit seinen Sprüchen die sogenannte Vierte Wand, indem er Themen wie die Grafik oder Veränderungen zu den Vorgängerspielen anspricht. Nachdem man dreimal mit M'aiq geredet hat, wird er des Gespräches überdrüssig und geht seiner Wege. Inventar *Mönchsrobe mit Kapuze *Schuhe *3x Skooma Zitate *''„Drachen waren nie weg, sie waren einfach unsichtbar und sehr, sehr ruhig.“'' (M'aiq sprach von einem anderen Mann in Morrowind, der behauptete, dass Drachen entweder hoch fliegen oder unsichtbar sind.) *''„Einige sagen, Alduin ist Akatosh, manche sagen, M'aiq ist ein Lügner. Ich würde keines von beidem glauben.“'' (Hinweis auf die Tatsache, dass viele Kaiserliche glauben, dass Akatosh und Alduin die selbe Person wären, obwohl beide unterschiedlich sind. Zudem ist es ein Hinweis darauf, dass M'aiq nicht lügt.) *''„Es spielt für M'aiq keine Rolle, wie stark oder schlau jemand ist. Es kommt nur darauf an, was man tun kann.“'' (Hinweis auf die Tatsache, dass man nicht mehr am Anfang wählen kann, welche Fertigkeiten höher sind als alle anderen, sondern man sie nun selbst verbessern muss.) *''„Etwas Seltsames passiert mit den Khajiit, wenn sie in Himmelsrand ankommen.“'' (Anspielung auf das deutlich verbesserte Aussehen der Khajiit in Skyrim.) *''„Himmelsrand war einst das Land vieler Schmetterlinge. Heute nicht mehr.“'' *''„M'aiq erinnert sich nicht an seine Kindheit. Vielleicht hatte er nie eine.“'' (Verweis auf die Tatsache, dass es außer in Skyrim keine Kinder gab. Es könnte aber auch heißen, dass es nur menschliche Kinder gibt oder aber, dass man ihn sofort als erwachsenen Khajiit antrifft, da es in den Spielen keinen Alterungsprozess gibt.) *''„M'aiq ging einst nach Hoch-Hrothgar. So viele Schritte, er konnte sie gar nicht zählen.“'' (Verweis auf die angebliche Zahl von 7000 Stufen) *''„M'aiq hat gehört, dass die Menschen in Himmelsrand schöner sind als in Cyrodiil. Aber für M'aiq sind alle Menschen gleich.“'' (Anspielung auf die verbesserte Grafik in Skyrim) *''„M'aiq hat genug geredet.“'' *''„M'aiq hört viele Geschichte vom Krieg ... doch nur wenige sind wahr.“'' (Verweis darauf, dass in Skyrim außer ein paar kleineren Schlachten nie ein wirklicher Bürgerkrieg zu sehen war.) *''„M'aiq ist immer auf der Suche nach Greifzirkeln, doch er findet sie nicht. Wo könnten sie sein?“'' (Verweis auf sein Verhalten in Oblivion, wo er nach Greifzirkeln sucht, da es dort noch welche gab. In Skyrim gibt es jedoch keine Greifzirkel.) *''„M'aiq ist jetzt müde. Geht jemand anderem auf die Nerven.“'' (Möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf die Schlafboni) *''„M'aiq ist sehr praktisch veranlagt. Er braucht keine Mystik.“'' (Mystik war in früheren Spielen eine Fertigkeit, wurde aber in Skyrim entfernt.) *''„M'aiq kann auf dem Land schnell reisen, manche sind faul und nehmen einen Wagen. Es ist alles gleich für M'aiq.“'' (Er redet über das Schnellreisesystem und den Einsatz von Wagen, mit denen man sich in Städte fahren lassen kann, in denen man noch nicht war.) *''„M'aiq liebt die Leute von Himmelsrand. Sie sagen viele interessante Sachen zueinander.“'' (Verweis auf die sich wiederholenden Dialoge zwischen den NPCs in Oblivon. In Skyrim wurde dies verbessert.) *''„M'aiq sah eine Schlammkrabbe. Schreckliche Kreaturen.“'' (Eine Anspielung auf einen berühmten Satz in Oblivion.) *''„M'aiq trägt zwei Waffen, um sicher zu gehen. Was, wenn eine kaputt geht? Das wäre sehr ungünstig.“'' (Die Waffen nutzen sich nicht mehr ab wie in den Vorgängern und man kann nun zwei Waffen tragen.) *''„M'aiq wünscht Euch alles Gute.“'' *''„M'aiq weiß viel und erzählt nicht alles. M'aiq weiß viele Dinge, die andere nicht wissen.“'' (Sein Slogan aus den früheren Spielen) *''„M'aiqs Vater hieß M'aiq. Genauso wie der Vater von M'aiqs Vater. Das behauptet zumindest sein Vater.“'' (Erklärt, warum M'aiq auch in Online, Oblivion und Morrowind vorkommt.) *''„M'aiq versteht nicht, was an den Schreien so beeindruckend ist. M'aiq kann schreien wann immer er will.“'' (Verweis auf die Drachenschreie) *''„Nord nehmen ihre Bärte sehr ernst. So viel Bärte. M'aiq glaubt, sie sind neidisch auf die Mähnen von Khajiit.“'' (Verweis darauf, dass die Menschen und Mer in Skyrim nun ordentlichere Bärte haben.) *''„Schnee fällt. Warum sich Sorgen machen, wohin es geht? M'aiq denkt, die Schneeflocken sind hübsch.“'' (Bezogen auf die dynamische Schneefall-Engine in Skyrim oder darauf, dass es immer schneit, aber der Schneepegel nie ansteigt.) *''„Sobald M'aiq in Rifton in Schwierigkeiten gerät, flieht er nach Windhelm. Es ist gut, dass es dort niemanden interessiert.“'' (Im Gegensatz zu den früheren The Elder Scrolls-Spielen gelten Kopfgelder nur in dem Fürstentum, wo man das Verbrechen begangen hat.) *''„Viel Schnee in Himmelsrand. Genug Schnee. M'aiq will nicht, dass es mehr wird.“'' (Anspielung darauf, dass es viel mehr Schnee in Skyrim gibt als in Oblivion und Morrowind oder Verweis darauf, dass kein Schnee taut oder es mehr Schnee gibt , wenn es schneit.) *''„Warum üben Soldaten eigentlich mit Zielscheiben? Man lernt viel besser, wenn man echte Personen trifft.“'' (Deutet darauf hin, dass man mit Zielscheiben und Puppen nicht leveln kann.) *''„Was bedeutet es, Magie zu kombinieren? Magie plus Magie ist immer noch Magie.“'' (Es können nun auch zwei Zauber gleichzeitig gewirkt werden. Der Spruch könnte aber auch ein Hinweis auf das Erstellen von Zaubern sein, was man in den Vorgängern konnte. Dort konnte man aus verschiedenen magischen Effekte einen Spruch mit den selben magischen Effekten machen. Oder aber, dass man mithilfe von Perks die gleichen Zauber, die man eigentlich doppelt wirkt, kombiniert, wenn sie gleichzeitig gewirkt werden.) *''„Wenn Ihr zwei Waffen habt, lasst das Blocken lieber sein. Das verwirrt Euch bloß. Es ist sowieso viel besser, gleich zweimal zuzuschlagen.“'' (Man kann nicht blocken, wenn man zwei Waffen gleichzeitig in den Händen führt.) *''„Werbären? Wer? Bären? Männer, die Bären sind?“'' (Früh in der Entwicklung des Spiels war die Rede von Werbären. Dasselbe erwähnte er in Oblivion mit Werwölfen.) *''„Woher weiß man, ob es die Stadt Winterfeste überhaupt gibt? M'aiq hat sie nicht mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Ihr etwa?“'' (Verweis auf das Schnellreisesystem. In Oblivion konnte man schon am Anfang in alle Städte reisen, ohne dass man sie zuvor entdeckt hatte. Außerdem spielt es darauf an, dass Winterfeste in früheren Überlieferungen eine große Stadt war, während es in Skyrim sehr klein ist. Es könnte auch heißen, dass die Stadt angeblich durch den Großen Zusammenbruch größtenteils in Meer stürzte, es aber so gut wie keine Ruinen gibt, die auf eine größere Stadt hinweisen.) *''„Zu viel Magie kann gefährlich sein. M'aiq hatte einmal zwei Zauber und verbrannte sich seine Milchsemmel.“'' (Er weist darauf hin, dass man nun auch zwei Zauber gleichzeitig wirken kann und Bethesda verweist in allen Spielen auf die Milchsemmel.) Trivia *Wenn man M'aiq begegnet, während man in der Gestalt eines Vampirfürsten oder Werwolfs ist, wird er nicht angreifen, sondern lediglich einen Kommentar zum Thema Magie abgeben. *Er kann mit Unsichtbarkeit getäuscht werden. *Greift man ihn an, führt dies nicht zu einem Kopfgeld. Sind jedoch Mitglieder der Diebesgilde anwesend, greifen diese den Spieler an, da M'aiq in den Spieldateien als Diebesgildenmitglied gekennzeichnet ist. en:M'aiq the Liar (Skyrim) fr:M'aiq le menteur (Skyrim) pt:M'aiq o Mentiroso (Skyrim) Kategorie:Skyrim: Personen Kategorie:Skyrim: Personen: Männlich Kategorie:Skyrim: Khajiit Kategorie:Skyrim: Easter Eggs